This invention relates to archery bowstrings, and more particularly to a novel tool for applying serving line to a bowstring.
It is the recognized practice for serving line to be applied to archery bowstring by hand, with the aid of a jig by which bowstring is assembled into multiple strands and displayed in position for applying serving line to the nock and loop end areas. Such a procedure is described in "Making A Bow String" Archer's Digest, 5th Edition, 1991, DBI Books The procedure is time consuming, inefficient and inaccurate.